The present invention relates to a circuit breaker. More particularly, it relates to a novel circuit breaker which is so constructed as to raise the separating speed of the contacts thereof and to effectively increase the arc voltage of an electric arc struck across the contacts and thus attain an enhanced current-limiting performance.
Prior-art circuit breakers have had the disadvantage that an electric arc struck across contacts expands its feet to the parts of rigid conductors near the contacts, so the metal particles of the contacts cannot be effectively injected into the arc. With the prior art devices, it has been impossible to achieve the aforementioned effects of the circuit breaker according to the present invention.